


12 giorni alla maturità.

by Esse93



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Ending School, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Niccolò, Party, Romance, Summer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esse93/pseuds/Esse93
Summary: L'ultimo giorno di liceo dal pov di Niccolò.‘Marti, dai, siamo completamente ubriachi’‘Certo, ma voglio comunque farti un pompino nel bagno’





	12 giorni alla maturità.

7 giugno 2019 ore 13.00 

‘Quando l’ultimo giorno di scuola dell’ultimo anno di liceo suona la campanella dell’ultimo ora, tu sei convinto che quello sia l’ultimo secondo della tua adolescenza...grandissima cazzataaaaaa’

Ammetto che sentirlo ripetere ad alta voce, da Chicco Rodi, alla fine dell’ultima ora era sembrato molto meno figo e divertente di quanto non mi fosse sempre sembrato detto da Nicolas Vaporidis.   
Chissà, forse sarà stato il caldo assurdo che già aveva colpito Roma, saranno stati gli esami imminenti che non mi facevano stare così tanto tranquillo come in realtà mostravo, fatto sta che tutta la situazione mi sembrava surreale.   
‘Zì, che stai a fa impalato così? Cazzo hai finito il liceooooo’ La voce di Giò mi arrivò dritta dritta alle orecchie, facendomi ridacchiare.   
‘A dire il vero stavo aspettando che mi dessero quei colori là’ indicai una di classe mia che stava distribuendo delle bustine contenti polvere di colore.   
‘Bella raga sarà una figata’ esclamò Luchino lanciando in aria il suo zaino, mentre Elia lo spintonava euforico.   
Stavo già per chiedere agli altri dove fosse sparito il mio ragazzo, quando due braccia mi cinsero la vita da dietro, baciandomi una tempia.   
‘Allora maturando, pronto ad una lotta di colori all’ultimo sangue?’  
‘Assolutamente sì...Elio’  
Rise contro il mio collo a quel soprannome e non appena ci vennero passati le bustine, fu letteralmente un’esplosione di colori in tutto il cortile.   
Io, Marti, Gio, Elia, Luchino. Ma anche Edoardo Incanti e Chicco Rodi, e le ragazze, e tutti gli altri miei compagni ci stavamo scatenando tra polvere di colori e risate.   
Anche se mancavano esattamente 12 giorni all’esame di maturità, ero felice. 

 

7 giugno 2019 ore 21.30

 

La festa di Edoardo Incanti era stata sorprendentemente piacevole; forse perché in fin dei conti lui e tutti quelli di villa erano molto meglio di quanto mi fossero sembrati all’inizio.   
Io e Marti stavamo abbracciati a ballare un lento che sembrava essere uscito dal Tempo delle Mele – così Filo aveva definito l’andamento di quella serata- e lui aveva la testa appoggiata delicatamente sulla mia spalla. Potevo sentire il suo sorriso anche senza vederlo.   
‘E’ stato una bella festa, vero?’ mi chiese sempre nella stessa posizione.   
‘Sì, penso di aver cambiato idea su Edoardo’ ammisi.   
‘Te l’ho detto che non era poi così male. Ha difeso me e Giò da quegli omofobi del cazzo...e anche Canegallo non è così coglione me sa...’  
Ridacchiai ‘E’ meglio che eviti di dirlo a Giò questo eh.’  
Marti alzò la testa dalla mia spalla e mi guardò negli occhi, un sorrisino divertito ‘Ammettilo che non vedi l’ora che lui ed Eva tornino insieme.’  
‘Perchè tu no? Sono i tuoi migliori amici’  
‘Amò, hai preso questa faccenda davvero sul serio. Sei un vero romanticone’ Si avvicinò e mi diede un bacio a stampo per poi tornare ad abbracciarmi. Se c’era una cosa che Martino amava più del baciarci, era quella di abbracciarci. E io lo amavo per questo.   
‘Oh ormai m’hai preso e mi devi tenere così. Giraffa e romanticismo compresi’.   
‘Non chiedo di meglio’ rise Martino ‘Uomo della mia vita’ aggiunse sussurrato al mio orecchio. 

 

7 giugno 2019 ore 23.30

 

‘Marti, dai, siamo completamente ubriachi’  
‘Certo, ma voglio comunque farti un pompino nel bagno’   
Dopo aver bevuto una quantità incalcolabile di birre e di vodka, sentivo il mio corpo completamente andato. Martino, accanto a me, non era da meno se il suo viso arrossato e gli occhi lucidi potevano essere di qualche indicazione.   
‘Amore...’iniziai, ma mi bloccai immediatamente non appena iniziò a leccarmi il collo.   
Eravamo nel giardino di villa Incanti e Martino sembrava completamente a suo agio in quelle pubbliche dimostrazioni di affetto.   
‘A-more...siamo in pubblico’ cercai di dire tra gli affanni, ma la verità è che portai immediatamente una mano tra i suoi capelli per avvicinarlo e tenerlo a me.   
‘Non mi importa Nì’ rispose quello e si avventò immediatamente sulle mia labbra. Lo accolsi subito, non opponendo resistenza. Era un bacio dolce ma passionale al tempo stesso, ci divoravamo con una voglia nuova e non ci importava che ci fosse altra gente accanto a noi. Martino mi prese il volto tra le mani e riprese a baciarmi con più voracità: mi aggredì e gemette nella mia bocca quando anche io portai una mano sulla sua guancia.   
Sentii distrattamente delle urla e dei fischi – probabilmente di Giovanni o di Elia- ma non importava.   
Quando finalmente ci staccammo, eravamo rimasti quasi soli ad eccezione delle ragazze che stavano parlottando tra loro.   
‘Vedi anche tu quello che vedo io?’  
‘Se intendi Silvia e Luchino che paccano sì, lo vedo anche io’  
‘AAAAAH LO SAPEVO CHE QUI POTEVA NASCERE QUALCOSA DI GRANDEEEE’  
Ridacchiai perché acchittare Silvia e Luchino sembrava la cosa più assurda di sempre e invece aveva funzionato. Assurdo.   
‘E’ ancora valida la proposta di prima, Elio?’ sussurrai sulle sue labbra.   
Mi sorrise con un sorriso ubriaco e felice ‘Vieni maturando, andiamo a casa nostra.’  
Mancavano 12 giorni alla maturità e io sorridevo, felice e innamorato.


End file.
